


a love so sweet

by sea_jays



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College AU, Ben Hanscom Loves Beverly Marsh, Beverly Marsh Loves Ben Hanscom, Drunken Kissing, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, ben is the softest boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22618489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sea_jays/pseuds/sea_jays
Summary: The balcony is nearly empty, the autumn air just chilly enough that no one except the smokers dare brave it. Bev’s fingers itch for a cigarette, but she fights the urge. She’s not out here for a smoke, she’s out here for Ben.She faces him, takes in his soft eyes and softer smile. Ben has loved her for so long, since the beginning, and she’d just been too blind to see it.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	a love so sweet

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes I just get overcome with love for benverly, so i decided to turn it into a quick ficlet

Beverly watches Ben like a lioness might watch her prey, tracking his movements through the room. He’s slimmed down since they were kids, track and a good diet really making a difference, and she liked the new Ben. He seemed confident, and he certainly drew the eye as he wove through the crowd.

She would never tell him, but sometimes she missed the chubby kid he used to be. As soft on the outside as he is on the inside. 

He’s happier now, that much is obvious, and she would never say anything that would ruin his happiness.

“Well, well, well. If it’s not Beverly Marsh. On the hunt I see.” Richie falls against the wall beside her, his drink sloshing in his cup. Based on the color in his cheeks and the shine in his eyes it wasn’t his first, and she doubted it would be his last. “Who’s the lucky target?”

He waggles his eyebrows and she laughs, shoving his shoulder. “Who do you think?”

They both look across the crowd at Ben. He’s talking to Eddie now, arm pressed against the wall beside Eddie’s head, their faces far too close for comfort. It’s an intimate position that has Bev’s hackles rising, and when she peeks at Richie and sees the frown tugging at his lips, she realizes he’s not too fond of it either. 

“We need to put an end to that!” Richie suddenly announces, tossing the rest of his drink back in one go. He tosses the empty cup towards a nearby table, not bothering to check and see if he hit his mark. “Like right now!” 

His hand closes around Bev’s wrist and he tugs her away from the wall, barely giving her time to finish her own drink. She feels the burn as the vodka settles in her stomach and she uses that as fuel, letting Richie push their way through the crowd.

“Eddie Spaghetti!” Richie is shouting, which is unnecessary because the music isn’t _that_ loud, but Richie is also drunk so Beverly excuses him. Eddie looks far less forgiving, his face scrunching into a familiar scowl.

“Richie, don’t yell,” Eddie admonishes, and Richie laughs, half falling into Eddie. Eddie yelps and Ben stumbles back a step, pushed out of the way by Richie’s lanky arms. Bev reaches out to rest a steadying hand against Ben’s arm.

“Thanks,” he murmurs, and even in the dim lighting of the party she can see the blush on his cheeks. It’s soft and cute and she wants to kiss him. 

Instead she curls her fingers around his arm and gives it a soft tug, motioning towards the balcony with her head. His eyes widen ever so slightly, but he doesn’t stop her when she starts pushing her way through the crowd.

She pauses at the door, glancing towards Richie and Eddie. Richie practically has Eddie pinned to the wall, the smaller boy passionately waving his arms around as he probably scolds Richie for being as drunk as he is. When Richie catches her eye he grins and shoots her a thumbs up.

“ _Get ‘im_ ,” he mouths, and she rolls her eyes, but her smile is wide as she slips out with Ben close behind her.

“So, what’s up?” Ben asks once they’re outside, shoving his hands in his pockets and glancing around.

The balcony is nearly empty, the autumn air just chilly enough that no one except the smokers dare brave it. Bev’s fingers itch for a cigarette, but she fights the urge. She’s not out here for a smoke, she’s out here for Ben.

She faces him, takes in his soft eyes and softer smile. Ben has loved her for so long, since the beginning, and she’d just been too blind to see it.

_Winter fire._

He arches a brow and she realizes he asked her a question and instead of answering she’d just been staring at him. She flushes and tucks a lock of hair behind her ear.

“Nothing’s up.” Her smile is small, teasing, and she peers at him from beneath her lashes. “Just wanted to say hi.”

Ben blinks and the smile that spreads across his lips is slow and bright. “Hi.” He breathes the word, leaning against the railing to stare at her. She stares back, unable and unwilling to break his gaze.

She’s always loved his eyes, the windows to his soul.

He has such a lovely soul.

 _Kiss him_. 

The voice in her head sounds suspiciously like Richie, and she takes a deep breath. 

This is her chance.

She’s going to kiss Ben. 

She doesn’t, her nerves settling heavy on her heart as she drops her gaze to her hands. She picks at the already chipping nail polish and frowns.

“So …”

“So?” She peeks at him out of the corner of her eye. He’s still staring at her, one brow arched in question. He’s so cute, so sweet.

She wants to close the distance between them, wants to see if his lips are as soft as they look. 

She longs for a cigarette, or another shot. Anything to keep her hands busy and her brain from buzzing, or to make it buzz more. She’s not really sure what she wants at that moment. 

“Bev.” His voice is gentle, the hand that touches her arm gentler still. “Are you okay?”

She looks at his fingers on her arm and then up to his face. So much concern, so much love in those eyes.

 _I love you too_.

“I’m going to kiss you,” she says before the thought is even fully formed. “Right now.”

Ben blinks in surprise, opening his mouth only to close it when her fingers curl around the back of his neck and tease his hair. 

“Bev.” He breathes her name, his eyes boring into hers. 

“Ben.” She speaks his name against his lips, smiling when she feels his hands settle on her waist. He holds her close as she lifts her head, whatever distance was left between them is gone as she presses against him, their mouths melting together.

His lips _are_ as soft as they look, and a fire sparks in her belly. It dances along her skin and through her veins, filling her with blistering heat.

Ben’s hands are heavy on her hips and she’s sure he must be getting burned, but he doesn’t let go, just slides one hand to the small of her back and presses her ever closer.

But then he’s breaking the kiss and her eyes flutter open to stare at him with confusion. 

“Bev,” he murmurs, his voice is breathy, his cheeks flushed. “Are you sure-”

She doesn’t let him finish the question, rising on her tiptoes to press her mouth back to his. “Yes,” she breathes against his lips. “I’m sure.”

He laughs and she swallows the sound, cupping his face in her hands to deepen the kiss. His tongue swipes against her lips and she opens her mouth, the taste of him filling her head. Sweet and warm, like a cup of hot cocoa on a cold winter day. 

The kiss is over too soon and she curses her lungs for needing to breathe.

“Holy shit.” 

She laughs, pressing her forehead to his shoulder. 

“I’ve been dreaming about that, for _years_.”

“I know.” She tilts her head back to brush her lips over his jaw. “I’m sorry it took me so long.”

The smile he gives her is so big and so bright that she feels momentarily blinded. She loves him so fully, so deeply, so completely. 

“I love you,” he says, brushing his lips over the corner of her mouth. 

Her smile is soft and she wraps her arms around his waist and presses her cheek against his chest. His heart beats steadily under her ear and the love settles over her like a blanket.

“I love you too.” 

_My heart burns there, too_.


End file.
